


One Last Summer

by maxplants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, All Ur Faves Are Trans, F/F, Finnpoe - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Summer Camp AU, Sweet sweet revenge, Trans!Poe Dameron, an idiot really, bear with us, but not for long, finn is awkward, i don't have patience, idk guys, poe is a sheet of anxiety stretched over some bones, poe is a uselsess gay, trans!Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxplants/pseuds/maxplants
Summary: Here's the summer camp counselors au you never wanted!The Kids are all here, as camp counselors that is! A sweet ass LGBT summer camp run by Leia Organa, and her group of wonderful gay ass counselors. There will be tears, laughs, panic attacks, polyamory, and some sweet, sweet revenge. There's gonna be so much you guys, I'll fix this description at a later date, bear with me please.





	One Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is really in love with Poe after staring at him for an entire summer, and then meeting him in person. He's having a lot of feelings, and needs to calm down. Just kidding, I love him. Anyway they're all useless gays for awhile. Enjoy fools! 
> 
> Uhm, this was not betaed at all, so pls do not hate me for mistakes and funky wording, I love you!

Finn grips his steering wheel, and tries to calm down. He shouldn’t be this nervous. _It’s camp,_ he scolds himself, _you’ve been doing this your entire life, it’s easy._ Against his brain’s protest, he hauls himself out of the car, and grabs his bags. He doesn’t really know where he’s going, so he heads toward what looks like the main building.

When he’s about halfway there, his ears prick up at the sound of someone going way too fast down the dirt road, accompanied by the thick bass of a song he’s not familiar with. He turns around, he thinks he can make out a vintage cherry red mustang racing toward him through a cloud of dust. 

_It’s Poe._ They met briefly (very briefly) at the end of last summer, when the camp across the lake- this camp- my camp, his brain corrects, had a somewhat hostile meet and greet with his fellow counselors at FO. Finn definitely did not spy on Poe all last summer after he definitely didn’t stumble upon his figure during his looking glass workshop last year. _The kids were pretending to be pirates, he just wanted to help them look for treasure!_ And he definitely, definitely did not steal binoculars from Kyle in order to get a better view. 

_I guess it doesn’t matter if he remembers me, I look way different._ And with that thought, Finn smiles. 

He’s pulled out of his stupor by a loud “Hey! Are you one of the new counselors?” followed by a grin and a wave from Poe. “I’m Poe,” he continues as he jogs toward Finn. 

_I know. Oh god do I know,_ Finn’s brain screams, but what comes out of his mouth is a meek “Yeah, hi.” instead. 

“That’s great!” Poe Beams, “Well you were definitely headed in the right direction,” he said as he points to the building in front of them. “I’m late, so I’m sure everyone else is already in there if you want to head in. I’ve just gotta get my stuff,” he gestures toward his car, “So I’ll see you in a few!” 

Finn sighs as he heads toward the building. _And my name is Finn_ he adds in his mind. He shakes his head, _smooth dude, smooth._

***

When he makes in inside, he’s greeted by an older woman with a kind face. 

“I’m Leia,” she smiles, “we talked on the phone. I’m very excited to have you here for the season.” 

Finn grins brightly, and grabs the hand she’s offered. He’s still a little nervous, and very excited, so he tries his best not to trip over his words. “Thank you so much, I’m so grateful to have this opportunity.”

And it’s true, he is. He’s more grateful than he could ever wish to express. He had no idea this camp even existed until last summer, and even now he can hardly believe it exists. Poe isn’t the only thing he spied with his binoculars. He knew there was a camp across the lake, but when anyone had mentioned it to him before, Finn was told it was a camp for ‘special’ kids, and well, he had completely misinterpreted what they meant. So the day he looked over and saw the rainbow and trans pride flags, was the best day he had in a long time. Several emails and a phone call later, and he’s never looked back. 

“Of course,” Leia chuckles, and gestures to the center of the room where there are a few couches and chairs arranged in a circle-like shape, “have a seat, we’ll get started in a minute.”

Finn looks around. He’s greeted by four unknown faces that he hopes he’ll get to know very soon. There are two people in the corner, kind of hunched together, whispering and laughing. _Adorable. And definitely a couple,_ Finn decides. 

The girl who’s sitting across from him is just kind of there, looking around. She doesn’t seem too apprehensive, but she definitely doesn’t have the confidence of the others. They make eye contact, so Finn smiles, and the girl gives an awkward little wave. He thinks back to what Poe said, _one of the new counselors_ , so maybe she is new too? 

That left the last guy. He was spread out on an entire couch, lounging, with his phone in his hand. _There’s no way he is new,_ Finn laments, followed quickly by, _I wish I was that comfortable here._

His train of thought is interrupted by a loud groan from couch guy, “Ugh ,where the hell is Dameron?” He seems to be annoyed, and the two in the corner laugh before one of them interjects, “You don’t suddenly expect him to be on time do you, Snap?” 

_Snap, sn-ahp, snap._ Finn has a hard time with names, so he rolls it around in his head a few times in order to get it to stick. _Of course you never had a problem learning Poe’s name, did you?_ his brain argues. But before he can respond to that, the door bangs open, and in struts Poe, as if Finn had summoned him just by thinking about him. He feels his face get hot, and he fights the urge to cover it. _That’s so stupid._

Poe waltzes in, looking sheepish, his hands full. “Uh, sorry about the door, full hands,” he offers. One of the corner girls just shakes his head at him, and Snap grumbles a “finally,” that’s definitely loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Look who it is!” the other corner girl says, “Poe motherfucking Dameron, back again. How unfortunate.” She runs over to him and gives him a tight squeeze, even though Poe is still holding all of his things. 

“Missed you too, Jess. Can’t believe they let you back here,” he jokes, “And of course you wouldn’t be here without the lovely Kare,” Poe gestures to who Finn assumes is her partner. 

“Hi, Poe,” Kare responds flatly, but with a smile on her face. Jess joins her back in their corner. 

Finn looks between both of them. _Jess. Kare. Jess. Kare. Okay, easy enough._

He glances over at Leia, who looks unsurprised? Or maybe disappointed? Finn hasn’t quite decided when a huge smile appears across her face. “Welcome back, Poe” she says, “have a seat so we can get started.” 

Realizing their waiting for him, Poe dumps his stuff in the nearest corner, and hops over to Snap, who is now patting the empty space next to him. 

“Nice of you to show up,” Snap says, before wrapping him up in a big hug. Poe laughs in response, and Finn can’t help but feel the emptiness of the space beside him. 

***

When they finally settle down, Leia stands in front and surveys the group. “Welcome back everyone. And Welcome to the new faces this year. I’m glad you all made it safely, even if not on time.” She smiles at Poe; He shifts uncomfortably, and attempts a nervous smile back. “Before we get down to business, I thought we could play a little game to get to know each other better.”

There’s a sigh from either Kare or Jess, and Snap lets out another groan. 

She continues, ignoring any protest she might have heard, “This game is called ‘Wrapped Around My Finger’.” She pulls out a long piece of yarn, so she can demonstrate. “First you’ll say your name, pronouns, and what your primary position at the camp is. Then you’ll continue by talking a little bit about yourself.” She picks holds the string to her left index finger and begins wrapping it around, “While you’re saying all of this, you’ll wrap the string around your finger, and when it runs out, we move on to the next person.” 

Snap raises his hand, but speaks without being called on “Yea I think we did this last year, right?” There’s a sea of mixed murmurs, but Finn gets the idea that they did in fact play this game the previous year. 

Leia holds out the string, “Any takers?” she asks.

Kare and and Jess glance at each other for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles; the joke exchanged between them lost on everyone else. After a minute of nervous shifting and awkward looks, both Finn and Poe try to reach for it at the same time. 

“Oh, did you-” Finn begins to ask, but Poe cuts him off.

“No, go ahead buddy, definitely!” Poe is cursing at himself in his head, hoping he didn’t come off as too enthusiastic. 

Realizing the group can take care of itself, Leia heads into her office. She leaves the door open of course, she doesn’t want to miss any of this. 

Finn nervously takes the string, “So I just…?” he asks with trepidation. He wants to make a good impression after all, and he’s afraid he’s already taking a nosedive toward looking like an idiot. 

“Tell us about yourself man,” chimes in Snap “we don’t bite, I promise.” Finn thinks he attempts to offer a comforting smile, but it kind of just comes off as awkward. 

Finn takes a deep breath, “...Okay. Um, my name is Finn, I’m going to be leading the arts section, ” he begins wrapping the string around his finger, and realizes it’s a lot longer than he expected. He’s worried he’s going to run out of things to say before he even gets halfway through. “I’ve been doing camps since I was 5, um,” he hesitates, everyone is waiting, and the pressure must be getting to him. How does he not know anything else about himself? “I really like dogs?” He pauses, “And lets see, I’m definitely really excited to be here because It’s my first summer out…” 

He gestures to himself, hoping everyone understands what he means; he also hopes this isn’t too much information too soon, but his worries quickly get dashed when Kare and Jess let out a little “whoo!” from over in their corner. 

He breaks out into a huge grin, and laughs a little. With the string wrapped a little over halfway around his finger, he keeps going. “Thanks guys. Um, okay, so I love astronomy, and art, and music, and I’m just really happy I get to spend this summer here.” He unravels the string from his finger and holds it out questioningly, “Okay, who’s next?”

Rey walks across the group to grab the string even though Poe is definitely going for it as well, and winks at him, “I’ll go!” she says cheerfully, not quite yet aware of the dynamic of the group. “I’m excited to explore the woods, and hunt for bugs, because they are my number 1,” she begins, finally remembering to start twisting the string around her finger, “I’m going to school for entomology, which is bug biology, and honestly it’s the best decision i’ve ever made! I’m a really, really, really big lesbian. Like I just love,women.” As she says this, a smile begins to form on her face. “And I’m new to being a camp counselor so I don’t really know what I’m doing yet, and…” she trails off, trying to think of what she’s forgetting. 

Kare speaks up this time, she gently asks “what’s your name sweetheart?” 

“Oh! Right! And my name is Rey!” She shoots back at Kare. 

“And your pronouns?” Jess interjects. 

“Right,” Rey fumbles for her words, “I use she/her/hers pronouns.” 

Jess and Kare exchange another look, before Jess says “It’s really nice to meet you Rey.” 

After Rey unwinds the string from her finger, Snap grabs it, and shoves Poe playfully. Poe sighs, but a smile comes over his lips, “take it away Snap.” 

“Alright.” He begins wrapping the string, “I’m Snap; I’m straight-”

Poe, Kare, and Jess cut him off with a trio of boos. They’re all laughing, and Finn is confused to say the least. _Isn’t this a camp for gays?_

That is until Snap retorts, “hey, suck my clit!” 

_Oh. Duh. You idiot,_ He scolds himself. And even though he’s embarrassed by his own mistake, Finn can feel himself grinning at the idea of this place allowing him to be himself fully. 

“And,” Snap continues, putting a strong ‘dont-interrupt-me-again’ emphasis on the A. “I use he/him/his pronouns. I teach high ropes and archery, but-” he takes a second to glance a Poe, “last summer was kind of a disaster, no thanks to some people,” Finn can see Poe go red, and Snap punches him in the arm.

“Hey! How was I supposed to know we only had a certain amount of arrows?” Poe retorts. Jessica and Kare just look at each other, roll their eyes, and start laughing again. 

Snap stares at him in feigned shock “I dunno, use your brain hotshot? he pauses for a second to gather his thoughts, “‘Oh yea, the damn string,” he mumbles under his breath, and winds it a little bit more to catch up, “So definitely no canoe archery this year.”

“Something about yourself,” reminds Jessika playfully, still laughing. 

“Right, I love my girlfriend, and-” 

This time it’s Poe who cuts him off with a taunting “Gaaaaay!” 

Snap shoves him again, and Kare cups her hands around her mouth and yells “Let him speak!” 

Finn sits back for a moment, and even though he’s laughing, he’s concerned with the fact that they seem like such a tight-knit group. He tries to shake his anxiety, and remind himself _they’re just like you, relax,_ but he can’t stop thinking about his past experiences, and the torment the counselors at FO gave him. 

The giggling quiets down after a minute, and snap can finally finish. “Anyway, I’m your typical guy and I like football, sue me. But I’m glad there’s some fresh blood this year, so yea I’m excited about this summer. As long as Dameron stays away from my stuff.” He makes dramatic gesture of winding the rest of the forgotten string around his finger, and then ripping it off. He goes to hand it to Poe, but in a quick and equally dramatic movement he tosses it across the group to Kare.

Poe responds by dragging a hand down his face, “Oh it’s gonna be like that, huh?” And Finn is suddenly hit with the realization the he really wants that kind of relationship with Poe. With all of them really. And yea, he just wants to fit in. 

Before Snap can respond, Kare clears her throat to get the attention of the group. “If you two idiots are done, I’d like to get on with it,” she says with a wide smile. With, what Kare apparently deems as an appropriate amount of silence, she begins, “Hi everyone, I’m Kare. I use she/her or they/them pronouns. I, like Snap, love sports and my girlfriend-don’t try it Poe-” she interjects and glares at him. Poe just smiles and tries to stifle a laugh, so Kare continues, “But much like Rey,” Kare Grins, “I’m a very big lesbian. I’m in charge of all other recreational activity.” A huge grin spreads across her face as she tacks on “even though we all know Dameron is the king of recreational activities,” to the end. 

There’s a pause, and the group stares at Poe. This turns him red and sends him into a fit of giggles along with everybody else.  
.  
_Must be an inside joke_ , Finn thinks, trying to ignore the disappointment that he wasn't the one to make Poe, and everyone else, laugh like that. _Because I want to fit in,_ he argues defensively with a small part of his brain. There will be time, his brain retorts, and Finn feels a small smile form on the edge of his lips and he holds on to that small glimmer of hope.

He catches Rey’s eyes, and just shrugs. She exchanges a similar look of confusion, before breaking out into hysterics. He’s not really sure why she’s laughing too; maybe she wants to fit in just as badly as Finn does. 

Kare holds out the string like bait, and looks at Poe tentatively, but he’s already given up on not going last. Instead he just points to Jess in defeat. Kare laughs, and tosses the string to her girlfriend. 

Everyone is quiet now, as they look at Jess. _It’s probably the most polite they’ve been all evening._ Finn lets another smile wash across his face. _I could get used to smiling this much._ He lets the thought pass and tries not to dwell on the implications. 

“Hi,” She starts giggling, but tries to keep it under control so she can finish, “I’m Jess, and I use she/her pronouns, um I guess I’m the only bisexual here, unless, Finn?” She gestures toward him with her face, but Finn just shakes his head. 

_No, sorry,_ he thinks to himself. He panics for a minute. _Wait. Did everyone just assume he was gay?_ He pushes the thought aside, it doesn’t matter right now. Nobody is going to hurt him. 

“Okay, that’s fine!” Jess throws up her hands in mock defeat, and pouts. 

That is, until Leia shouts “Don’t worry, you’re not alone Pava,” in a playful tone from her office. 

Jess is satisfied with that answer. “There, see, represent!” She falls into a fit of giggles once again, and this time everyone follows. “Okay, so I am in charge of the hiking, camping and survival training, and I think Rey is with me this year since she’s new.” 

Jess smiles at Rey, and Rey gives her a thumbs up in response. 

“That’s gonna be really helpful to be honest, because these kids are hard to wrangle sometimes. Hmm,” she takes a minute to choose her words carefully, playing with the string as she thinks. “I also love my girlfriend of course, and pizza.” 

There’s still string left, but she decides that’s good enough. She tosses the yarn toward Poe, but it falls on the carpet between them. “Alright, it’s finally your turn I guess.” She rolls her eyes, but her smile is still there. 

Poe grabs the string off the floor and runs it through his fingers. “Saved the best for last, huh?” He pumps his eyebrows as he says this.

 _What an idiot,_ Finn thinks, even though the gesture makes his heart flutter. This time it’s snap who rolls his eyes, and Kare lets out a sigh of mock annoyance. 

“So I’m Poe,” He laughs a little nervously, “I use he/him pronouns, and I’m in charge of all the water activities. Also I’m super gay.” He’s not sure what he wants to say, but he’s last so he just keeps barrelling through it. “I have the best dog in the world, his name is BB-8, and he’s a golden retriever, and sadly, he cannot attend camp.”

Finn thought maybe there would be an air of sarcasm to that last part, but Poe looks genuinely sad. He doesn’t like it. 

Poe looks down at his hands, where the string is, trying to gauge how much time he has to keep blabbing for. “I’m an only child, and I rebuilt my car over the summer! I finally got it running guys, no more hatchback for me!” Poe is grinning now, how could he have forgotten? He could talk about that car all day if he had the chance. 

Everybody looks excited now. They’re all asking Poe about his car, as they start to head toward the door. 

Finn doesn’t get it. I mean it’s cool, but it’s kind of flashy? He doesn’t really care about cars. As long as his is running, that’s about as much as he pays attention. He does, however, like the way Poe’s face lights up when he talks about his car. Finn doesn’t understand a word of it, but maybe he could learn to if he can keep Poe looking that way.

Leia comes after them about five minutes later. “Okay, everyone, I’m glad introductions are over, but we have some actual work to get done.” She gestures toward the doors, and with a grumble of “sorry”s, they head back inside.


End file.
